vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Destructive Force (Gravity Rush)
Summary Destructive Force, otherwise known as The Darkness, is the final antagonist in Gravity Rush 2, and overarching villain in the series. It can be commonly seen in the form of the great black sea that exists below the World Pillar. It is gradually sucking the World Pillar into its black hole, and will eventually engulf the entire world, Eto included. In Gravity Rush 2, it serves as the game's true final boss. It speaks to King Cai in his mind, beckoning him down the path of darkness and convincing him to release Elektricitie from her crystalline prison, so that she might destroy the world below. After Elektricitie's defeat, it makes itself manifest and possesses Cai directly, merging him and his Guardian Wolp into a giant demon. This being can manipulate gravity, being able to remove various aspects of Kat's shifting ability and even remove it altogether. It offers to allow Kat to survive the oncoming apocalypse in exchange for allowing the destruction to continue, saying that the end of the world is fated and inevitable. However, Kat refuses and manages to defeat it, ending Cai's threat to Hekseville. However, according to Bit, the Destructive Force can never truly be destroyed, only sealed away by becoming the singularity within the black hole. Kat decides to make the sacrifice to stop the Destructive Force. The exact outcome of it is unknown, but Kat remains missing for a year afterwards. Hekseville is in a time of peace, and Kat is implied to reunite with Raven at the end of the epilogue. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely far higher Name: The Destructive Force, The Darkness Origin: Gravity Rush Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Mysterious, incomprehensible force of evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (It can turn into a massive singularity which will eventually consume the entire world), Shapeshifting, Air Manipulation (Can create powerful winds with its wings), possibly Flight, Power Nullification (Nullified all of Kat’s powers, even reducing her health down to its base level), Energy Manipulation (Can fire powerful energy beams to repel opponents), Telepathy (Telepathically communicated with King Cai), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Can regenerate its shattered cores), Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely far higher (Incredibly superior to Kat, requiring the Gravity Gryps, a combination of the Gravity Panther and Phoenix, to temporarily defeat. It is the “Black Sea”, the supermassive singularity which will eventually consume the entire world) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Superior to Kat, and can easily keep up with her) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Large Building level, likely far higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens of meters via sheer size Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Destructive Force can manipulate gravity, and fire off deadly energy beams to repel attackers. The flap of its massive wings can generate strong winds that easily blow an airborne shifter away unless they use Jupiter style. The cores all over its body have regenerative properties,and can regrow after a short while. Most notably, it can strip away various abilities from a shifter (as Kat learned) until they are gone completely, even reducing Kat's health all the way back down to base level. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gravity Rush Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playstation Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8